


Green

by majesticlolipop



Series: Love in Colours [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Digital Art, Kisses, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-20 03:44:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5990653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/majesticlolipop/pseuds/majesticlolipop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>My otp is drawing themselves to be honest. I'm new to the mystrade fandom, big thank you for being SO LOVELY.</p><p>Enjoy some smooches!</p>
    </blockquote>





	Green

**Author's Note:**

> My otp is drawing themselves to be honest. I'm new to the mystrade fandom, big thank you for being SO LOVELY.
> 
> Enjoy some smooches!

[](http://tinypic.com?ref=53myqq)


End file.
